Vintage '54
Briefing Traffic Violations * Speeding Corvette - Citation. * Pod car - Citation given. * Runaway Garbage - Apprehended * Grand Theft Auto ring - Apprehended Report Jon isn't looking forward to the long weekend, Ponch agrees. The pair pass by the Basset family car where the eldest daughter looks at them pass by and Ponch waves at her. The family are going to meet their father, Jason, at a road side park as well as some of the children's friends. The mother, Martha, has bad news for him when she arrives that her job has called and require her to keep a client company, she tells Jason she'll take the baby to his mothers since it's on the way. The family part ways not realising they've left their baby girl behind on a bench in all the confusion. A pick up truck with two men inside follow a 58 Corvette since they know someone who will buy it. However the car speeds and gains the attention of Jon and Ponch who begin pursuit. The men in the pick up notice them and slow down, they decide to circle back and find out where the car ends up. Once the car parks in a parking lot the two men steal the car. Jon and Ponch are stopped by a van who inform him there's a trucker who needs help at the road side park. When Jon and Ponch go to check it out, the trucker takes them to the abandoned baby. Jon calls it in. Jon questions the truck driver while Ponch takes the baby on a walk. Jon wants to hold the baby but Ponch won't let him. The car that was stolen earlier ends up in a warehouse. Back at Central Gatraer goes to see the baby that Jon and Ponch "apprehended". Getraer wonders why the baby's at the precinct and not to Juvenile Hall. The female officer at receiption tells him that it was quicker to call Officer Gilbert from County Juvenile. Getraer asks if she's got a name for the baby and she tells him Ponch calls her Princess so the name stuck. Getraer goes to tickle her cheek and results in the baby crying. Jon and Ponch enter the room with papers for Officer Gilbert, Ponch takes Princess in his arms. Getraer is worried they'll scare her and Jon tells him that she likes them and Princess calms down. Jon asks Officer Gilbert what will happen to Princess and she tells him that she'll probably be put in a foster home. Ponch tells her he knows a couple who foster all the time and recommends Virginia and Al Prideman, his neighbours. Jon doesn't think they should get personally involved but Ponch has already called Ginger and agreed. Out on patrol Jon spots a skydiver and they stop on the shoulder to watch. The parachute fails but they deploy the reserve. Ponch notices that the skydiver is heading for the freeway, when the catch up the skydiver is stuck hanging on a bridge. A witness tells Jon that she hit the rail and went over, Jon asks for the man's belt and attaches it to the back of his belt and asks the onlookers to lower him down. Jon grabs the parachute and holds onto it since the parachute is stuck on a sign and could give way anytime. Ponch spots a crane in the traffic tail back and asks for their help. The woman wakes up and Jon tells her to stay still. The crane is moved into position and Ponch climbs to the tip to help the woman down just as the sign post comes loose. Later that night Ponch goes to visit Princess at the Prideman's with a gift. Ginger has to pop out for half an hour and asks Ponch to look after Princess. Ponch gives Princess her milk in a sippy cup while he does so the door bell rings and he leaves Princess so he can answer the door. It's Jon and he's bought a teddy bear. While Ponch and Jon are talking Princess spills her milk oll over the place and over her head and starts crying. Ponch consoles a crying baby and Jon cleans up and notices the gift Ponch as brought and opens it up to reveal another teddy bear. Mrs Downey has popped into the store and parks across a couple of parking spaces. While she is gone her car is stolen by the car thieves. Jon and Ponch spot a space pod car driving down the street with no plates or tail lights and decide to follow it. They end up in a garage with an angry owner. He's shooting a commercial and the girls took the car without his permission, the girls swear they won't do it again. Jon asks for their licence and registration but she doesn't have it. The director tells Jon to just write a ticket as the delay is costing him thousands. Jason is at the cabin with the children and he decides to check up on his mother. He asks her how the baby is and she tells him she doesn't have the baby. Mr Basset puts it down to Martha keeping the baby and rings off. He then calls Martha who's he manages to catch at home. He asks her how the baby is and she tells him she doesn't know since Grandmother has her and she hasn't checked on her. Jason tells her she doesn't have the baby, and Martha tells Jason he was supposed to take her to his mothers. Jason corrects her and tells her she said she would take the baby to his mothers as it was on the way. Martha realises her mistake. Jon and Ponch arrive late to briefing and Ponch tells Getraer they were detained by two martians. Getraer gets down to business, the theft of vintage cars. At reception Mrs Downey is there and Jon and Ponch stop just short of reception when they recognise her voice, they slip out through the back entrance. Getraer walks into the reception area looking for something and Mrs Downey barges her way to where Getraer is and demands to see the person in charge. Mrs Downey wants her car back. Jon and Ponch respond to a direct call regarding an abandoned Avanti car. When they get there a garbage truck is about to empty out one of the large bins on a sloped road. A car in a garage reverses out and stalls. Jon and Ponch spot the abandoned vehicle close to where the car has stalled and they point towards it. The driver in the stalled car thinks that Jon and Ponch are pointing at him and he panics and manages to get his car started and reverses it into the bin the garbage truck is going to empty. The nudge causes the bin to run free down the slope so Jon and Ponch chase after it. Unable to stop it by hand the pair ride ahead to clear traffic at an intersection almost causing a car to crash. The garbage bin hits a car and promptly stops throwing its contents all over the hood of the car. Ponch calls it in. Over at Central the Basset's are talking to Getraer at the same time, Getraer tells them that he'll find out where their baby is. Mrs Downey demands her car to be found by Getraer and follows him to his office. She tells him without her car she can't go to bingo and that she's stranded at the station. She balks at the idea of a woman of her age taking the bus. Getraer spots Baricza walking down the corridor and gives him a special assignment, to take Mrs Downey to her front door. Jon and Ponch have the Avanti towed away, a witness confirms two men attempted to drive off in it but couldn't. They got him a licence plate which he calls in, they receive a call to contact Virginia Prideman. At the Prideman's, the Bassets are reunited with Kimmy. Jon and Ponch give their teddies to Jason. An officer in a patrol car spots a yellow pickup with the licence plate Jon called in and calls it in. Baricza is trying to take Mrs Downey home but her directions just takes him in circles, eventually Baricza decides to take Mrs Downey straight home. A call goes out to Jon, Ponch, Baricza and patrol officer to meet up at the 10-8-51 location. Jon and Ponch respond. Mrs Downey gets excited that she knows what a 1-0-8-5-1 means and tells Baricza to get moving. Baricza tells her he can't respond when she's in the car and tells her to go home. She exits the car and Baricza responds to the call. One of the car thieves exits out of the garage and spots the patrol car and runs back in. When back up arrives, both patrol cars drive into the garage but the thieves drives between the cars and make a break for it, however their exit is blocked by another patrol car so they drive up the embankment and stop. One man makes a run for it while the other remains in the car, Ponch apprehends the runner and Jon apprehends the driver. Jon, Ponch and Getraer are doing inventory inside the thieves garage when Mrs Downey arrives in a taxi to take back her car. Ponch and Getraer tell her she can't have her car yet as it's evidence. Mrs Downey tells "Colonel" Getraer that she had to find the car herself and gets in to drive off. As she's reversing she heads straight for Getraer's bike. Vintage54003.png Vintage54002.png Vintage54004.png Notes * One of the coolers on the family car is bright red, but when they hit the freeway it disappears. * Jon calls the baby a "him". Codes used * Deuce - Drunk Driver * 11-41 - Ambulance required. * 11-84 - Direct Traffic * 11-24 - Abandoned vehicle. * 10-4 - Message received. * 10-98 - Call completed. Available for another. * 10-8-51 - Grand Theft Auto. Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brodie Greer: Baricza Others * Jed Allen: Jason (Basset) * Ellen Geer: Martha (Basset) * Tom Pedi: Bruno * Pepe Sernia: Danny * Marjorie Bennett: Mrs Downey * Marc Alaimo: Bix * Lisa Blake Richards: Foster Parent (Virginia Prideman) * Aldine King: Gilbert * Jennifer LcAllister: Ellen * Nick Pellegrino: Kevin * Jim Goodwin: Van Driver * Laurence Haddon: Onlooker * Tanya Russell: Sky Diver * Jeri Lea Ray: Webb Category:Season 1